Lyric the Last Ancient
Lyric the Last Ancient (リリック, Ririkku) is one of the main antagonists of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is one of the last of a benevolent race called the Ancients, but went mad with power and turned on his peers to create a world of twisted metal and robots using the power of his people's crystals. Before he could carry out his nefarious deeds, however, he was imprisoned. Centuries later, Lyric was freed and resumed his plans, but was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew. "Technology is the only thing you can trust. Which is why I'm going to rid this world of all organic life forms—and rebuild it, piece by robotic piece." :—Lyric the Last Ancient. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Jūrōta Kosugi (Japanese), Antoine Nouel (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Lyric is the last of his kind from an ancient civilization who lived a millennium ago. His race was devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. Driven mad by power, Lyric turned on his fellow Ancients and took control of the resources. Building an army of robots programmed to obey his every command, the deadly snake-like villain set out to destroy everything organic and create a world of twisted metal and robots. However, just before he could successfully take over, he was attacked by the last surviving Ancients and imprisoned forever. With his army shut down and his plans ruined, he waited in prison plotting his revenge. Years passed and Lyric began to give up hope. That is, until Sonic comes across him. Now with his army rebooted, and his plans in place, the only thing stopping Lyric from total victory is Sonic and his friends. Appearance Lyric is a giant and monstrous snake-like creature with dark green scales, a light green jaw and a pointy snout with two prominent nostrils. He also has several sharp teeth, unlike real snakes, and eyes with dark green (round) irises and light green sclera. Lyric wears a sophisticated reddish-brown body armor on the upper section of his body which provides him with a torso. It is spherical in shape with three ring segments on the lower section, a glass sphere around Lyric's head with a silver frame that connects on his back by three thinner frames, two round antennas on his back, a blue button on the chest, and a pair of arms with ball joints and three-fingered hands. He also has a grey rattle-like object on the tip of his tail that resembles his hands. He lives in a nightmarish and highly technological fortress filled with death traps and robot armies, located in a lifeless waste. His age is 5,000+ In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future *Hair Color: N/A *Skin Color: Dark green *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Surmised, Lyric is an evil, ruthless, dangerous, pitiless and remorseless monster, and is darker and more foreboding than Dr. Eggman, rivaling to that of Xehanort. A profound sociopath, Lyric is devoid of any sense of compassion and will do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking the lives of countless innocent. At his core, Lyric is one who relishes death and destruction as he would slither in glee at the prospect of destroying everyone on the planet. Lyric's most prominent traits are his deep-seeded hatred for organics and love of technology. Extremely tech-savvy, he loathes organics for their unreliability and considers them no more that useless wastes of carbon. This has lead him to adopt the philosophy that technology is the only thing that can be trusted. As his hatred evolved into rage, Lyric became a strict person of technology with no care for the environment or other living creatures, and made it his mission to wipe out all organic life and remake the planet into a "glorious world of metal", completely blind to the balance needed between technology and the environment. Lyric is usually very serious and threatening, yet composed and collected, and has almost no tolerance for failure. Rather than relying on trust, he rules his minions by fear and only has them around for as long as they serve his interests; after that, he will dispose of them without mercy. While he is willing to make deals with others lower than himself, Lyric has no trouble breaking his promises or lying about them, like when he had his troops attack Sonic despite promising not to if he got the Crystals, showcasing a complete lack of honor. Likewise, Lyric has also some sardonic and sarcastic wit, taunting Sonic with his predictability following their second encounter and calling the Eggman Mech "impressive" after it failed to hit him. Lyric is also an intelligent mastermind and schemer, setting up a contingency plan for his imprisonment and letting Team Sonic collect the Crystals for then to steal them. When pushed to the edge however, he will snap into a savage rage and respond with animal-like ferocity. Lyric is extremely power-hungry, more so that Dr. Eggman, and his lust for power has driven him to insanity. He will not settle with anything less that absolute control over the world or even omnipotence, and will go to any lengths to achieve it. Obsessed with the power of his people's Crystals and convinced that they are his by right, Lyric is incredibly arrogant, so much that he thinks himself unstoppable, even when on the verge of defeat. Lyric has also proven himself very vengeful, spending his several centuries in his prison to plot his revenge, and will not consider his business with other to be completely over before he has personally annihilated them and everything they care about. Relationships Friends/Allies *Destruction Troops (creations) Family Neutral * Q-N-C * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Shadow Androids * Metal Series ** Metal Sonic ** Metal Tails ** Metal Knuckles ** Metal Amy ** Metal Blaze ** Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * G.U.N. ** G.U.N Commander ** Hope Robotnik ** Topaz ** Foxwell Fowler * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat ** Marine the Raccoon * Sticks the Badger * Christopher Thorndyke * Thomas Jones * Vanilla the Rabbit * Emeral Powers and Abilities Described as a formidable enemy and a force to be reckoned with, Lyric is one of the strongest enemies ever have faced to date. Additionally, he was the first person to dodge Sonic's spin attack, suggesting a high level of fighting skill. However, this feat is somewhat downplayed as he was already familiar with the attack when Sonic first used it on him. Lyric's body is fused with a sophisticated robotic body armor of steel, which allows him to him carry out his nefarious deeds. Physically, it has enough strength to create shockwaves by hitting the ground. It also contains a computer-like device that grants Lyric limited ability to manipulate magnetic fields; with but a press on the button on his torso, he can take control of virtually anything electronic around him and operate it, as long as it is not manually controlled. He lost this ability after Sonic discarded the device behind it. Additionally, Lyric's fists can be dethatched to fire them at his foes, his armor's antennas can generate a protective force-field and shoot electrical bolts, and his helmet can show detailed heads-up displays for operating his robots. Due to being merged with Lyric's body, his survival armor suit also drastically increases Lyric's lifespan, allowing him to stay alive for several millennia. Lyric is able to emit lasers in various ways which are powerful enough to blow a large hole in a stone wall. He can shoots blasts from the palms of his hands, summon pillars of beams from the sky, release energy bombs and beams from his tail tip, and even generate a barrage of lasers in midair. He can also use an ability similar to telekinesis which lets him move boulders at the size of large houses, and he is capable of levitation that lets him move around at speeds rivaling Team Sonic's running speed. It is unverified if any of these skills are due to Lyric's cybernetic armor or natural powers that he already possesses. Lyric has a genius-level intellect, having proven himself a technological mastermind and a master of robotics. His remarkable skills as an engineer are best evidenced by the armies of robots he has made for himself, the most base of which were so advanced that even Jack or Dr. Eggman had a hard time figuring them out, and his own cybernetic survival armor suit which he invented to keep himself alive, ironically implying some biological knowledge as well. He also has good deduction skills, able to quickly figure out that it was Sonic who stole his map. Also, as a reptile, he has the natural ability to regenerate his body parts. Also, even without his cybernetics, Lyric has impressive physical strength; with a single swipe of his tail, he could shatter a stone wall. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Robotic mastery * Levitation * Laser emission * Electrical bolt projection * Magnetic field manipulation * Mind control * Rocket fists * Force-field generation * Longevity * Super strength * Telekinesis * Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Lyric has a number of Mind Control Devices on him. When put on a victim, this device allows Lyric to control the mind of a person by will alone and reveal their thoughts. This gives his victims a somewhat robotic behavior. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Lyric the Last Ancient Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Ancients Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Destruction Troops